


Familiar With Floss

by yoshitsune



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was just something relaxing about hanging out with Sakurai. Plus he'd get his homework done way faster with Sakurai, and without cable channels, his comfy couch, or stacks of gravure idol magazines to tempt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar With Floss

 

 

 

Aomine was sitting on the toilet lid, one leg tucked up to rest his arms and chin on. Like the rest of Sakurai's the apartment, the bathroom was cramped, but tidy and clean. Sakurai was concentrating hard on his reflection, leaning close to the mirror above the sink while he feathered sections of his hair between his fingers and snipped at them with a pair of long scissors. Sakurai had called it fixing and layering. Aomine didn't really get it since he'd been there when Sakurai had stopped by a barber shop on the way home. But this was apparently what you did with a student discount haircut if you were unhappy with the results.  
  
"You really didn't have to come along," Sakurai murmured, repeating a statement he'd made several times already since they'd left school after practice.  
  
"I was bored." It was true, despite all the things Aomine could have done at home. There was just something relaxing about hanging out with Sakurai. Plus he'd get his homework done way faster with Sakurai, and without cable channels, his comfy couch, or stacks of gravure idol magazines to tempt him. Plus he'd get a delicious home-cooked meal if he stayed for dinner.  
  
"Sorry." Sakurai put down the scissors and stood there with his hands clenched on the edge of the sink bench.  
  
"Huh, for what?" Aomine asked.  
  
Sakurai kept staring down into the sink, looking almost tearful. "It must've been even more boring waiting at the barber's. And then... walking around with me while I had that awful haircut."  
  
Aomine tilted his head and frowned at Sakurai's reflection. "That's a thing to care about?" He still really didn't get how Sakurai could always think of everything in ways that made him an inconvenience to people. The wait at the barber's had only taken about fifteen minutes, and he'd had his smartphone with him anyway. The haircut hadn't seemed a problem to Aomine either--it had cleanly exposed Sakurai's ears and neck, and he'd been blushing cutely, and Aomine had probably been leaning too close again on the train, but people could fuck off with their opinions.   
  
"It isn't?" Sakurai asked in a small voice.  
  
Aomine pinched up a small lock of dropped hair from the counter top. "No. Come on, you think I'd care about something like that, Ryou?"  
  
"I don't know. You looked uncomfortable, so I just thought.... I'm sorry."  
  
"Tch, as if I was embarrassed." Aomine stood up and flicked the hairs between his fingers into the sink. "More like, I wanted to do this." He brushed Sakurai's nape with his fingers, and then kissed it. Sakurai shivered.   
  
"Ahhh, don't do that, Aomine-san. You'll get hair in your mouth."   
  
"Hm, you're right." Aomine wiped the back of his hand over his lips. "Not as weird as getting pubes stuck in my teeth though."  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that time." Sakurai was hiding behind his hands.  
  
Aomine chuckled and grinned, though he was now also blushing. "Hey, I know you thought that was funny afterwards."  
  
"You're terrible, Aomine-san," Sakurai said, trying to be serious.  
  
"Hah, you mean great, right? Right?"  
  
Sakurai peeked out from under his hands with a nervous smile. "...Yeah."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
